Various types of pillows are known for providing comfort and support to the user. For example, people use pillows when sleeping, watching television, reading, resting, etc. Pillows can be used on the floor, on couches and chairs and, of course, in bed. Most pillows have one form or shape and limited adjustability or flexibility. Known pillows are therefore limited in their ability to provide the full comfort and support desired.
For example, when laying on the floor or couch to watch television, read, use a lap top computer, rest, etc, people may use two or more pillows for support and or for comfort, such as to support the curvature of their neck. Such pillows are not fully satisfactory, and can lead to stiff necks and discomfort. Even people sitting up on a couch or chair desire support for their lower back.
Pillow cases and covers are also known in the art, but these provide mainly a simple protective cover for the pillow. They do not add features to the pillow being covered, or substantially change the pillow in any way.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a multi-adjustable pillow that is capable of infinite variations to suit the pleasure and comfort of the user with simple adjustments, and which can be configured to support the various parts of the body for different uses. Such support, comfort, and flexibility is believed lacking in presently known devices.